A Straight Octo Expansion Ship of Agent 3 And Agent 8
by Cheapgrub
Summary: The start of the adventure of Agent 3 And Agent 8 (A Straight Ship) After escaping the Deepsea Metro. This is basically the after story of Octo Expansion. This is not Canon! This is a daily post as well so tune in as well! I don't post at a specific time but I post before 11:00am ET.
1. Prologue

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Prologue

Agent Three had many things in his head the moment he felt himself knocked out again,

"Will I be OK?" and "Is everyone else OK?" This flustered him into the deepest state of mind he was ever put in. EVER. He felt sick to his stomach even though he was still unconscious. All of the sudden, he felt as if he was getting pulled to the surface of something. He awoke to find himself in a helicopter, or, generally speaking, on one. He then takes a good look around him. He sees Agent 8 and Pearl and Marina and Cap and realizes that he is out of the hole from the underground he was just in. After he's done looking at the water, he is freaking out.

"Did we win? Holy mackerel, did we win?"

He looks over at Agent 8 who is smiling with the greatest smile he's ever seen. Agent 3, AKA Liam, decides to get to know the octoling he saved a while ago. He starts off with the most common stranger starter of,

"Hi, I'm Liam, what's your name?" And to his surprise, she starts to cry.

Cap then tells him you messed up on how to get the girl, and Liam blushes and angrily retorted,

"It's not like that!" Marina and pearl dip in and agree with Cap. They all forget one thing though, she's still crying. Liam walked over and apologized immediately for what he had just done, remembering the soft spot. Liam then embraces a hug that comes from Agent 8. He looks over and sees the three of them giving him thumbs up. With a crying girl in his arms, realizing she was going to him for comfort, even though he was the cause, Liam realizes that maybe this might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter One

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter One

Liam had just gotten back with his Agent 8 and the first ever meeting of the Squidbeak Splatoon was held at Ammo Knights. They all sat down and Agent 2, 3, and 4 stared down Agent 8. Most likely because she was still dressed in her suit from the underground. Marina and Pearl mouthed to Liam to do something. He looks at Agent 8 and Liam decided to break the silence to make things less awkward.

"Evveryone, this is Agent 8. We just rescued her from the underground and she is happy to be with us AS YOU CAN SEE" While Agent 8 holds on to Liam's hand for comfort, the three Agents start to feel guilty.

"Liam, I'm scared. What if the Squid Sisters don't like me? I look up to them as role models. All they've done so far is stare me down."

"I'm sure they'll like you, what's not to like?" Liam whispers back.

"Still, I don't know and that makes me scared."

"So, Agent 8, I'm Marie. What's you-" Marie gets cut off to hearing Liam dropping his fork purposely. He then mouths that she has amnesia. Marie didn't fully understand but Pearl whispered in her ear what he had just mouthed. Agent 8 Then speaks up.

"I know what name i want to be named. Pearl and i went over some names and I was able to come up with one." The tension around the room lessens as of now since Agent 8 is speaking, which, in turn, allows everybody to have a reason to look at her.

"So, what is it?" Liam asks in excitement.

"I really fell towards the name Lia. I like how it sounds." Liam then felt a knife of embarrassment cut into his chest. He felt as if they were all six year olds going to chant,

"Liam and Lia, sitting in a tree…" He also felt the feeling of the newly named Lia's affection toward him that she decided to name herself after him, all the while they are still holding hands. His face started to turn red as soon as he thought of all these things. Pearl then starts to joke by saying,

"I think we know why she chose that one." Liam felt as if his world had just been turned upside-down since everybody seemed to know about their relationship. Everyone laughs for a solid 5 seconds until sheldon walks into the room. He had heard the recent conversation and feels bad for Lia with her so called, "Warm Welcome," especially since he's hosting. He then invites Liam and Lia for a chat. They took this as a chance to escape the current hell-hole they were in.

"Look, guys, I'm terribly sorry for their rudeness. They just give new recruits a hard time to see their composure. I can make it up to the two of you tomorrow if you would like." Sheldon says in an apologetic voice.

"And we've never had a meeting yet so they don't know how to act, I guess."

Lia is silent since she is still shy and has only ascended for two hours, so Liam decides to speak up.

"What will you be offering to us?" Liam asks.

"The Sheldon special! I'll teach you what's the happs!"

"English, please."

"I'll train you about the way of 'turf war.'"

Lia feels a stagger through her throat, feeling the pressure of "The Great Turf War" passed down in Octarian Society. Lia begins to cry again, which, in turn, makes Sheldon feel the pain of one: being a horrible host, in his opinion, and two: remembering his dad who died in The Great Turf War. Sheldon then goes on to explain what the turf war has become in inkling society. She then is able to calm down.

"Well, we've been talking for a while. We should go back with the others." Sheldon says.

They head back to the table to where nobody is there except Pearl and Marina.

"Everybody had to go all the sudden since the meeting is over now. I wonder why they're being socially awkward. And jerks. And a bunch of other stuff. We thought we'd wait for you before you go." Pearl says.

"Thanks, so I guess we'll leave now." Liam says. Marina then asks,

"Where's Lia going to stay?" They had never thought of it until now.

"She can stay with Liam and they can get all lovey-dovey there." Pearl says with her usual attitude.

"Pearlie!"

"What? I'm stating the truth!" Liam and Lia both blush, and look at each other. They both nod and leave.

"Where are they going?" Pearl says in a Pearl voice.

Sheldon jumps in and says,

"I thought you would know by now."


	3. Chapter Two

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Two

As Liam and Lia go back to his house, they both lay down and rest for a while. Lia feels weird since she is still in her gear from the underground. Liam recognises this and asks her a question.

"Hey, are you comfortable in those clothes? I could bring you some of mine of you wanted. It's probably better if you change out of that suit anyway."

Lia immediately responds with a nice "I would love that." While they look for some clothes for her, Liam gets invited to a group chat with Marina, Pearl and Captain Cuttlefish In it. He joins the group chat grudgingly.

"I thought I was done with them for the day." Liam says to Lia While showing her the phone, getting a giggle from her. Lia then goes to the bathroom with her new clothes to change into them. Liam feels a chill down his spine remembering online fanfictions with the girl wearing the guys clothes, which, in turn, is supposed to look cuter. He waits around for two minutes and Lia comes out with her newly put on clothes and a big smile.

"I love it!" Lia says in excitement.

"Same here."

"There a bit too big, but I still love them. I like the design of the shirt."

Both their phones go of and make a ding noise. They look at their phones and see the group chat blowing up. They set their phones to the side and worry about other things.

"I just realized, it's getting pretty late. We should go to bed." Liam says

"Where will I sleep?" Lia asks.

They both are dead silent, playing a waiting game of who's going to say the same bed first. Liam says,

"Look, we both want to sleep in the same bed. We can both just own up to it now so we both feel better now and later. It's for the best. The both of us."

They both stare down each other for the next minute.

They both silently agree since it is pretty late. Liam hangs up his cape and hops in the bed that Lia is already in. At first, it's uncomfortable, but slowly, they both start to enjoy it more and more, and neither can fall asleep.

The Chat

DJ_Hyperfresh: Hey guys! Welcome to the group chat!

1MC_Princess: wassup guys?

CRAIGCUTTLEFISH: (The music note wouldn't show up so pretend there's a music note)

DJ_HYPERFRESH: Still at it with that old gag?

CRAIGCUTTLEFISH: that is not old1

MC_Princess: You forget to hold shift, Cap. And hey, lovebirds, it says you joined the chat. How come you're not typing?

MC_Princess:Hmmm?

MC_Princess:HMMM?

MC_Princess:If you don't respond, I'm coming to your house, squiddo

MC_Princess:Alright, I'm coming over tomorrow morning.

Webmaster has left the chat room


	4. Chapter Three

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Three

Liam and Lia were eventually able to fall asleep. They had trouble in the first place since it was embarrassing until they both realized they were both embarrassed so that made it easier. Lots of questions were thrown at their own heads like

"I'm sleeping with a girl for the first time, should I be worried about anything?" or the other way around. But they had nothing to worry about. Except a loud banging at the door at 8 in the morning. They hear laughing behind the door. From two people. They start to walk up to the door and look through the peephole. They see Pearl with her phone out and Marina looking at it.

"What's so funny?" Liam asks.

"Oh, just the two of you in the bed together. I'm shipping it." Pearl shows the picture of them sleeping together, Lia hugging Liam while they're both asleep.

"How'd you get that pIcture? That's illegal!" Liam yells.

"Yes, illegal, but worth it." Marina says.

"We even texted you we were coming." Pearl says.

"Well, we have to get going somewhere." Liam says, remembering the thing with sheldon they have planned.

Liam walks back in the house and puts on his cape. Pearl and Marina try to walk in the door, but Lia slams the door in their face.

"Serves them right." She says to herself.

"Wanna go out the back door?" Lia suggests.

"I would love to." Liam replies. As they both walk out the back door, Lia asks,

"Where'd you get that cape?" Liam opens his mouth, but nothing came out. Second time around, though, he was able to say something.

"Well, I usually don't tell people this but I won it last year in the splatfest for being the most valuable player for team Marie in the splatfest. I don't tell people because they would only like me because of my fame, but you're different. You like me for who I am, and I appreciate that." They felt as if they should both drop that subject since it had no significance to the two of them. It's a neat thing to have, but that can be a burden at times. They both just kept walking down the sidewalk together while holding hands like your everyday couple. On their way to meet up with Sheldon, they stop by and get a bite with Crusty Sean.

"Hey, squiddo! What can I get for you today?" He asks

"Actually, can you get something for her?" Liam asks him.

"If she's got tickets, I sure can do!" Crusty Sean says back.

"Well, actually, she has five of every kind." Liam says.

"Whaaaaat?!" Crusty Sean says in surprisement.

"I'm not joking." Liam says back.

"Well, what kind do you want?" Crusty Sean asks Lia.

"I-uh would l-l-like that one, please." She says quietly.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. Can you speak a bit louder?" Crusty Sean says.

"..." Dead silence.

Lia then goes to whisper in Liam's ears. She goes on to tell him that she wants the angel looking one, also known as quick regeneration.

"She would like the quick regen , please."

"Alright, squiddo! Coming right up!" He says.

"Also, you don't seem to be an inkling, do you? Not that I mean that in a mean way, of course. What brings you here?" Crusty Sean asks, while handing the drink to Liam because Lia is too shy. Lia takes the drink and explains to Crusty Sean about the current situation.

"Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me." Crusty Sean says.

As they continue their trek to Ammo Knights, even though they've been walking for a solid 5 minutes, they finally make it. They see the sign that says, "Closed for today." They continue to walk on in to the store and see Sheldon there.

"Welcome, guys! I hope you enjoy your stay here because we're going to have a blast!"

"Thank you, Sheldon." Lia says, showing she's not afraid to talk to him.

"So, first, you have to choose your weapon. We have a large variety o-"

"The 'Charger'" Lia says with no hesitation.

"Great choice!" Liam says.

"Uhhh, the Charger is the hardest weapon to use with perfection and your a newbie so-"

Sheldon gets cut off again to hearing,

"I am not a newbie to utilizing a charger. I have experience in weapons, not your so called Turf War." Lia says in a stubborn voice.

"Alright then, let's go to a battlefield." Sheldon says to the two of them.

"Oh yeah, I invited some other guests for our training." Sheldon says.


	5. Chapter Four

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Four

As the three of them walk through the doors, they see the the infamous map, Blackbelly Skate Park in their sights. A warm welcome indeed of the most infamous map for learning basics, indeed. As they walk in, they are greeted by a group of six others. They seem to know them, as for it's Agent four, also known as Emma, Callie, Marie, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Marina. They're all standing there with their weapons, except Cuttlefish.

"Glad you could all make it." Sheldon proceeds to say.

"Lia, as I'm aware of, you are a combat expert. There are four of you total combat experts, which I'm sure you know who's who. You will have the option of creating two teams divided up into four people each. Decide away."

Liam jumps into the crowd of the six standing there to make it seven. Lia realizes what's going on. She not decides to put all four gods against the four stars, but instead evens out the teams accordingly: Lia, Liam, Callie, and Marie on her team, and Emma, Pearl, Marina, and Cap on the other.

"I think you want an even battle of coordination, don't you?" Sheldon asks with a knowing look."

"Well, you figured it out." Lia replies.

"Well, let the battle begin!" Lia and Liam take the right side while Callie and Marie go left. As soon as Lia leaves the spawn point, she realizes she's being watched by thousands on live tv by the cameras on her and the people in the stands. She then gets shook up a bit by all the pressure building on her. She then thinks that she has to win this match or else she would be the useless girl on the team since she knows six out of the seven are either legends or stars of the web. She then decides to do something she hasn't done in a long time. Trick shots. She definitely thought that would get her attention from the crowd. She tries to spot her first enemy from the right part of the map and sees Emma rolling around with the dualies. She then concentrates her shot and does a frontflip when coming out of the ink and nails Emma and splats her. The crowd goes wild.

"Nice shot!" Liam complements. Then someone sneaks up behind the two of them (Lia and Liam) and Liam does the quickest turnaround and sees Marina's roller almost at their faces and nails her and splats her. The crowd gives a huge uproar that you could go deaf from it.

"Same to you!" Lia says while they ink turf.

"Also, why are you wearing a face mask?" She aks.

"So they don't know who I am. Like I said, I'm the most infamous sniper in the world beside Cap." Liam replies. They both receive ink armor from Callie, using the splattershot. Then, Cap comes out with his bamboozler and nails Liam twice, getting rid of his ink armor and, speak of the devil, knocks off his helmet. The crowd silences as they see Liam. THE LIAM. Cap hides behind a wall and charges his next shot while the crowd is chanting, "Lets go, Liam!" and the news reporters saying that for the first time, Liam was hit by another sniper. The crowd continues to chant as Liam throws a splat bomb to force Cap to move and snipes him while he's swimming away. They get the warning of 30 seconds left.

"Already that soon? Liam says in a worried voice.

"Now we just gotta ink the ground." He says. They start to do that and they see Pearl. They both aim up their shots at her while she's inking away with ten seconds left, but Liam looks up at the leaderboard. Liam is at the top while Lia is in second. He realizes the move that is for the better here. He drops his weapon on "accident" and Lia gets the final kill on Pearl. She gets to the top at the end of the game. Sheldon, Judd, and little Judd look down on the map. The ruling was final. Team Lia had won by 5.6 percent. Lia burst into tears of happiness while the crowd roared with a mixture of happiness, excitement, and astonishment. A girl, an Octoling girl had topped the world famous Liam in her first match with professionals. Then Lia runs to Liam, hugs him tight, and then kisses him, lip to lip. This match will be going viral to the media. Cameras all around them, still going at it. The crowd whistling and all, with Pearl and Marina standing there, watching and Marina says,

"Hey, uhh, do you guys know about the cameras around the field?" The sudden realization hits them and they eventually stop and walk out of the stadium holding hands, smiling, sweating, ink covered and all, and Lia makes a poem about the day: With your blue hair, you gaze seaward with azure hope. Between each blink you calmly think, as when you use a Splatterscope.

As they walk back to the room, they stop by crusty Sean's for a drink.

"Hey, Squiddo and Octoette! How's it hanging?" Crusty Sean says.

"I saw It all on TV. Congrats on your first win, Lia, and love to the both of you."

"Thanks." Lia said in a very satisfied voice.

"Oh yeah, Liam, you should see this." Crusty Sean pulls up the match that just happened and the news reporter states.

"And as this match gets heated up…" Crusty Sean then starts to fast forward it.

"Liam, in the same match, got hit twice, dropped his weapon, and lost MVP to a newbie Octoling girl named Lia that has never played a match. Could this be the downfall of the infamous Liam?" Crusty Sean then turns of the TV.

"Hopefully this won't give you a hard time, Liam. Everyone still loves you. Especially her."

"It's no biggie. I'm pretty old for that anyway." Liam replies.

"Dude, you're 18. Cap is 90. You're not to old." Lia says.

"Ehh, whatever. It doesn't bother me in anyway. If reporters ask, I'll say everyone's not perfect. It's fine. I still know I'm good, anyway." Liam replies.

"But remember what I said earlier. Also, fans are lurkin'." Crusty Sean says to the two of them.

Liam and Lia take their leave quickly since the streets are being filled now that people are leaving the tournament and turning off their TVs. They head back to the house that's conveniently out of inkopolis in a safe haven. It's a house about a mile from inkopolis square, in the residential area of Inkopolis. The best place for them to be right now. Away from the fans.


	6. Chapter Five

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Five

As they walk into the house, They lay down on the couch right in front of the door.

"You still haven't seen most of Inkopolis yet, have you?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, I haven't really, have I?" She replies.

"Also, how do you deal with fame walking around town?" Lia aks.

"I go incognito." Liam says to her.

"How?"

"Sunglasses."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Also…" Lia starts to say something, but stops as soon as she says it.

"Thanks." She says to Liam

"For wha-" Liam gets cut off by Lia kissing him deeply.

"For everything. For saving me from death two times, rescuing me from the underground, accepting me in your society, a really nice place to stay, and love, something normal octarains can't feel." She says.

"Well, enjoy what I have to offer." Liam says in a flustered voice.

"The group chat starts going at it again and they decide to tune in."

MC_Princess: Wassup, squiddos!

They try to type in the chat, but it says they need a name first.

"What should it be?" Liam asks.

"Let's make it ironic." Lia says with excitement. Lia then snatches the phone and starts to type out, "Lovebirds" on the phone.

Webmaster: Lovebirds name confirmed.

Lovebirds: Hey guys!

DJ_Hyperfresh: That's historically accurate.

CRAIGCUTTLEFISH: Like you could do better.

MC_Princess: Oh, we have.

DJ_Hyperfresh: Pearlie!

MC_Princess: Did I say something?

DJ_Hyperfresh: Anyway, hey Lia, wanna join Pearl and I on a girls night out?

Liam looks at Lia, Lia looks at Liam.

"This will be a great opportunity for you to get to know them better! They can also bring you around town! You should do it." Liam says to Lia.

Lia looks at the phone, and back at Liam, phone, Liam, phone, Liam, Phone, and Liam one more time.

"What about you? What will you do? We won't be together." Lia says.

"We can't be together all the time in life and you would learn many things from them. You would have a blast." Liam says while smiling.

"What will you do?" Lia asks.

"Hang out with Cap and Sheldon. We have a new trainee for recruitment. Cap felt as we should have an 'Agent 7' since he skipped that number when he called you Eight. He invited me but I wanted to make sure you had something to do." Liam say so Lia

"You better not let them fangirl over you. Only I am allowed to do that." Lia says in a stubborn voice.

"I would never. Besides, it's kind of known that were a thing." Liam states.

"More than a thing." Lia says with a bid of sass as the appetizer, with a main entree of laughter to follow.

"Well, we have an hour to kill before we both have to go to our places."

"Indeed." Lia replies

"Well, I'm going to take a shower 'cause I'm still sweaty. The bathtub is open so you can do that if you want, too. There's also a TV, a game system, and a training range in the basement. Or just use your phone, that works too." Liam yells across the hallway.

Lia starts to look around and decides to go to the bathtub since she is also sweaty and needs to clean up before her "Girl's night out" with Marina and Pearl.

"Good choice." Liam says to Lia since the shower and the tub share the same bathroom.

"I would do the same before going into public. What do you think the three of you will do?"

"I don't know, actually. They're most likely going to dictate what we do the whole time. You?"

"Most likely have a new recruit on the team. Hoping it's a guy since there's only two of us out of us eight." Liam throws out into the dark.

"Well, embarrassing moment, but, how do you work the bath?" Lia asks, even though she actually knows.

"You turn the knob. Right for hot left for warm."

"There are Four knobs!" Lia says, attempting to bait him out.

"The bottom left one." Liam says.

Lia could not find another excuse at the time to try to bait him out of the shower. In her opinion, mission failed. As Liam finishes his shower, he hops out, forgetting that the tub is in the same bathroom. He looks at Lia in the tub and Lia looks at him. It's awkward for the both of them for a while until Liam grabs his towel and leaves. Lia decides to do the same. Lia then gets dressed with more of Liam's clothes and it's time for them to go.

"Bye, Lia. Going to Ammo Knights. Call me if you need anything." Liam says.

"Hold on." Lia says back. Lia then rushes over to Liam and gives him a big hug.

"I love you." Lia says.

"I love you, to." Liam says back. They both part ways to go to where they have to go to.


	7. Chapter Six

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Six

As Lia makes her way to Pearl and Marina's house, she stops by Crustry Sean to get a drink. When she gets there, she knocks on the door and hears Pearl say,

"One minute!" Lia decides to open the door anyway and sees Pearl and Marina kissing on the couch. Lia gets out her phone as revenge since they took a picture of her and Liam, but she's to late since she gets noticed by the two.

"What are you doing in here?" Pearl says.

"Getting revenge." Lia says

"It's only fair."

"You better not post that online." Marina says.

"I didn't even get the picture."

"Good." They both say.

"What are the plans for today?" Lia says.

"Well, we noticed you don't have any clothes of your own except for that suit, so we'll take you shopping." Pearl says to her smiling but still mad. Lia had never been on a shopping trip, or, at least to her memory.

"We're going to get you some clothes, sneaks, hats, glasses, whatever you want from there. We can also get you weapons since you don't have any except that octo shot you brought with you."

"Thanks, you guys." Lia starts to go in for a hug. Marina hugs, too, but Pearl is still triggered about the walk in.

"Why are you not hugging, Pearlie?" Marina asks.

"I'm Triiiiiiigered."

"Well, we all know she's doing the same with Liam, so it's no biggie." Pearl then decides to join the group hug.

"Oh yeah, and since we're superstars, we will have fans all around us, so try to wear something that will hide your identity because everyone knows you too, Lia. Once I was called 'The tall exotic looking girl standing next to Pearl' so you might as well be 'Liam's new girlfriend.'" Marina says, laughing. Then they all start to laugh.

"All right, let's go to the mall!" Pearl yells, excitingly.

As they walk to the garage, Lia sees the car they have. It's a really fancy car, too.

"How do you have that car?" Lia asks.

"We're global superstars of the media. It makes you rich." Marina replies.

As they hop in, the garage door opens and they zoom off. They listen to a track called "Octotune" on the way to the mall. They catch a red light. And the next. And the next. And the next.

"Geez, when are we going to get there?" Pearl says.

"I don't know. The red lights dictate it." Marina says.

Then all the sudden, They look behind them and see a bunch of octolings in a car. Not your everyday friendly ones, the ones with the goggles that make them look evil. They had guns pointed at them and everything while driving towards them at blazing speeds.

"Guys, hit the gas we got trouble behind us!" Lia shouts. Marina and Pearl look back and see what Lia sees.

"GO GO GO!" Marina steps on it and they're hi-tailing it out of there. Then the octolings start to shoot at them with their ink weapons. Outside of an Arena with no spawn point, you're dead for good.

"Lia, catch!" Pearl tosses a splat charger to her for defense. Lia then thinks of an idea.

"Hey, Pearl, think you can pull of a killer whale like you did on that giant statue, but a weaker one?" Lia says hoping for a yes.

"How weak?"

"Very"

"I can do that."

"Then I have a plan. Shoot it at the ground."

"What? Why not at them?"

"Just do it!" Pearl pulls out the killer whale that is conveniently in the car with them. While Lia is taking them out one by one, Pearl keeps warming up.

"I'm ready!" Pearl says.

"Good, now Marina, turn toward that bridge."

"But it's up. We'll just end up in the water."

"Just do it!" Marina then realizes what her plan is and turns toward the bridge.

"Now, Pearl!" Lia says as Pearl shoots the killer whale at the ground. The three of them go soaring through the air and land on the bridge so they can't be followed.

"Holy sheezus, how'd you come up with that?" Pearl asks.

"It's logic. Oh, are we still going to the mall?" Lia asks.

"Yeah. And expect this to be on T.V. because that just happened right in the middle of inkopolis where everything is filmed." Pearl says.


	8. Chapter Seven

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Seven

They finally make it to the mall after taking a detour after the incident.

"Well, we're here. Still in one piece." Marina says with delight.

"Why did they attack us all of the sudden?" Lia asks them.

"I don't know. The evil octolings have never showed up in inkopolis square before. Nor inkopolis itself. It's a first for me." Pearl says.

"But let's focus on the plus side, we're at the mall! Nothing to worry about here, there are security guards." Marina says to them.

"Where do we go first?" Lia asks. Marina and Pearl stare at each other and say,

"It's your choice." Lia then points to an accessory store.

"Good choice there, good choice." Marina says. As they walk in, they see tons of people in the store. They're looking at the T.V. talking about the thing that the three of them just did before getting into the mall.

"Told you that would happen. That's why we are in our descuises." Pearl said. Then the TV goes on to say,

"And 'Liam's new girlfriend' (reference of chapter six) is able to take down three of them before making their big getaway." The three of them laugh at hearing that and decide to look for what to buy. Something catches Lia's eye. The Octo hairclip (The squid hairclip but with an O as the letter). She also decides to get the octo layered ls, the grape hoodie, and the grape tee. She also falls toward the crazy arrows shoes. As they start checking out their items, the cashier recognizes them and says,

"Are you them?" pointing to the TV.

"Don't shout it out, but yes. You can take a selfie if you want." She obviously takes one.

"Where are we going next?" Marina asks.

"The weapon store is on my list, but I want to do that last, so how about we stop for some coffee?" Lia says smiling.

"You sure? It's pretty late for caffeine." Marina says surprisingly.

"Well, wasn't this supposed to be a girl's NIGHT out?" Lia says to the two of them.

"Fair enough." Pearl says. As they get coffee, they do what any three girls do getting coffee just sitting around. Talk and gossip.

"So what romantic things have you and Liam done so far that was romantic between the two of you?" Marina asks politely.

"We kissed after that match we beat you in."

"Something we don't know." Marina says in a laughing voice."

"Only if you tell me what you two do first." Lia says, smirking.

"What do you say, Pearlie?"

"Well, once we were kissing so hard we fell over. And we sleep together every night. And we also-"

"Pearlie! That's too much!" Marina exclaims.

"Alright, your turn." Pearl says, the smirk now on her face.

"So, when we got home, we kissed on the couch for a full minute, we hugged before we left, and the-" She then stops talking to try to hide what happened in the bathroom.

"You can tell us! A secrets a secret. We won't spill. besides, we're all girls here." Marina says, being able to tell Lia is hiding something.

"Alright, here goes nothing. We saw each other naked when he was in the shower and I was in the bathtub." She says really fast.

"Whoa, Pearlie. We can't top that." Marina says. Then, the three of them hear a buzzing noise. It's coming from Lia's phone. It's Liam.


	9. Chapter Eight

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Eight

Before this chapter starts, I would just like to say that this is all going on at the same time as chapter seven, so something will piece together toward the end of the chapter if you read chapter seven. Enjoy!

As Liam makes his way to Ammo Knights, he stops by Crusty Seans for a drink. When he gets there, Sean says this,

"Het, squiddo! You just missed your girlfriend."

"To bad. Thanks for the soda, Sean."

"No problem, Liam. Say, where you going?" Sean says.

"It's classified. I gotta go now." Liam says.

"Peace, squiddo!"

He takes five steps and reaches Ammo Knights. Sheldon is waiting for him at the door.

"Where's the new recruit?" Liam asks.

"Not here at the moment. Hasn't showed up yet." Sheldon says. Then all of the sudden, the door opens and an octoling boy is standing there.

"Speak of the devil." Sheldon says, surprised. The octoling is shocked to see Liam the god of turf war there. He is immediately inspired.

"Hi, I'm a big fan of yours, Liam." The boy starts to say.

"Yeah, for my turf war abilities, I get it. You want an autograph?"

"Yes, but not for your skill, but for what you've done for me and my pals." He says.

"Bryce." The boy says, in reference to his name.

"Liam, but what did I do exactly?" He says in disbelief it's not for his playing skills.

"When the match that went on today ended, my friends and I were ordered to invade you, but when you and Lia kissed, that showed us why are we fighting? Our boss told us we were at war, but if the two different sides are loving, why can't we? You showed us there was no fight, no war, no reason, which is why I want to join you, to show others what is there to fight about? NOTHING. And we thank you for that." Bryce concludes. Liam is really flustered by what he just said and it's amazing what one kiss can do. It changes many.

"Wow, I, uh, thank you for that. That's just a lot to take in. Now let's start your training. First, that was already a valid reason for you to join. Second…" Liam then starts to do an impression of a TV show and says,

"Show me what'chu got!" The training range then opens up and Bryce sees a bunch of weapons. He then understands what they are doing. He then takes his weapon of choice, the slosher. He then goes on to show them what he's got by showing his form with the slosher even though there is no rhyme or reason to it. Just lob. He does great with that and comes back without breaking a sweat.

"Nice job. I think it's time we tell you who we really are." Sheldon says.

"The agents go within this order: Captain Cuttlefish is Agent 0G, One is Callie, Two is Marie. Three is me, Four is Emma, Five is Pearl, Six is Marina, Seven is Sheldon, Eight is Lia, And Nine being our new addition, Bryce." Liam says holding out his hand waiting for a hand shake. Bryce doesn't pick up on it.

"Uhh, we're supposed to shake hands." Liam says. Bryce then shakes his hand smiling.

"Great to have another guy on the team. It was three to five. Thanks." Sheldon says.

"I'll call Lia and tell her the great news." Liam says.


	10. Chapter Nine

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Nine

Before Reading this chapter, Please be warned of profanity (1 word). It is censored out, but you can tell what the word is. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

As Lia takes the call from Liam, she hears the good news about the new recruit. And the power of love (See Chapter Eight for reference). She was amazed at the news and told Marina and Pearl. It was facinating.

"Alright, Liam. I have to go now. Love you. Bye." As Lia hangs up the phone, Pearl spots a spa. They decide to hang out there. There, they meet Emma. They sit and talk for a while and she eventually joins their girls night out. When they leave the spa, Lia gets a punch thrown at her face by a group of inklings. Lia dodges and steps back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lia says to the group of five.

"Shut up, you octoling b*tch, you don't belong in inkopolis. Go back to your filthy land."

"What did you say?" Pearl says, stepping in.

"Oh, is little useless pipsqueak gonna step up for her useless friend?" The man says, continuing his comments.

"Why are you friends with that octoling anyway? They're all evil!" He says.

"Not even close to all." Emma says, stepping forward.

"Look, if you don't let us beat these two octolings, I'll beat you two to." He says with his Literal minions backing him up. Pearl then takes off her disguise. The man is shocked at who he is talking to.

"You're going to beat up a media star like me? And my friend, Marina? You racist. Back away now and leave before you start a problem with the four of us. They do just that. Why? Because of the cameras pointed towards them by the people who took them out as soon as Pearl took her disguise off. Media catches up to you fast. And catches you.

"We should go somewhere else." Emma says.

"Agreed." Marina responds quickly. Three of them start walking away but realize Lia isn't following. Instead, She's just standing there, crying.

"What's wrong, Lia?" They ask in concern.

"Why *sniff* do they hate me so much?" She says tears running down her face.

"We'll tell you later, just come with us." They then proceed to leave and take their belongings with them. When they get in the car, Emma, Pearl, and Marina explain what racism is to Lia. She feels horrible about it.

"I think our girls night out should be at our house for the rest of the time." Pearl says pointing to herself and Marina."

"Agreed." Lia responds, still a bit teary-eyed.

"Oh, can I tell Emma about you to?" Lia asks.

"What? Why?" Pearl asks, raising her voice.

"We're all girls." Lia says to Pearl, saying what Pearl said to Lia on the drive to the mall.

"Fine." She gives in just after those words.

"Marina and Pearl are lesbian!" She says to Emma.

"WHAT?" She shouts out loud.

"I know, crazy, right?"

"Right." They're back to their normal selves after the mall and are headed home.


	11. Chapter Ten

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Ten

When the four of them get home, they decide to watch a movie. They choose "Barefoot." They order a pizza and have a ton of snacks. In the middle of the movie, Lia says,

"OMG they're dancing together how cute!" At the end of the movie, they decide to play the Squid Racer game. An oldie but goodie. Sadly, it's single player, so they had to take turns playing it and see who got the best score. Marina did in the end, but they all had a blast anyway. They also played a bunch of blackjack (21) and BS. All they did was play all night. They play some video games like Soccar (Soccer with cars). Marina also taught Emma and Lia how to use the mixer. In the end, they fell asleep on the couch while watching another movie on their TV. When Lia woke up, it was noon. She then proceeded to wake everyone else up. Lia looked at her phone and she had a ton of texts from Liam like

"Hey, how's the girls night out?" and "When do you think you'll be home?" Lia texts back, not realizing the three of them are over her shoulder while she texts, "Hey, just woke up! We are having a blast! I'll be back at 3 and I love you!"

The text sends and says "delivered" under it. It then changes to "read". Liam then texts back, "Great! C U thwm." He then texts " *Then". As they finish their sleepover, they start talking about love interests.

"So, Lia how'd you fall in love with Liam?" Emma asks. Nobody really knew the answer to this question except for Lia, not even Liam knew. She decides to answer her and says,

"Well, It all started back when he saved my life from a talking telephone. He then got knocked out and then he was brainwashed and I had to fight him and beat him. That was the hardest thing for me to do. Emotionally and physically. He then got knocked out again. Then we saved the world from the telephone. Liam then woke up and made me cry by me seeing him alright after I thought I killed my love at first sight."

"So you weren't upset about when he asked you what your name was?" Pearl aksed.

"Nope." She replies.

"How did you and Pearl fall in love?" Emma asks Marina.

"Well, it all started-"

"Hey, that's what I said. Be original." Lia says.

"Once upon a time-"

"Very original there"

"Whatever, so, we met when I was trying to kill Pearl and then I heard the squid sisters song and turned to her side, we fought side by side and then we became besties and then became lesbos." She states.

"What about you, Emma? Any love interests?" Pearl asks.

"No, not that I know of. I'm hoping the new recruit is cute though. And is a guy. I have no problem with gay people, I just prefer to be straight. No offense." Emma says.

"None taken." Pearl and Marina both say.

"Wanna play poker?" Lia asks.

"Sure." The three say in unison and they play until 2:30 Pearl and Marina then go to drop off Emma and Lia at their houses. Emma's house is more of an apartment. As Lia gets dropped off, Liam is there waiting at the door.

"I got us pizza." Liam says, getting a smile from Lia.

"Great, we'll have a great dinner/lunch." Lia says still smiling. As they eat their pizza, they watch TV. The mall incident comes up and Liam watches it. Lia doesn't know that it's on yet. When she finds out, she turns it off.

"Lia, what happened?" Liam asks.

"Nothing happened, just some stupid squids being jerks. That's all." She says with pizza in her mouth.

"That's not nothing. He tried to punch you. Tell me when something like that happens. Please." Liam says with concern.

"Alright, I will next time. I just never knew how people can be jerks like that." Lia says back.

"Also, I would kiss you right now, but we both have garlicky breath right now." Lia says to Liam. Then, Lia hugs Liam while they still both have pizza in their mouths.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Eleven

Around 5, All of the agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon go to a meeting to meet the new agent, Nine, Also known as Bryce.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet our newest recruit, Bryce." Sheldon says to everyone. Emma looks at Bryce for a long time. A VERY long time. Long enough for Pearl to notice and tell Marina,

"Well, looks like we were right on her love interest being the new guy." Lia also notices and smiles and thinks the same thing as what Pearl said. Then the three of them all look at each other. They read each other's faces and then burst out into laughter. Everybody then looks over towards them. Emma asks,

"Whatcha laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing." Lia says wiping the literal tears from her eyes. As they continue to talk, Bryce mentions the power of Lia and Liam kissing. It fascinated them. Emma then thought if it was possible with all people. Specifically with her and Bryce. Sheldon then comes out with pizza and they have that for dinner at that meeting. Lia decided to eat little since she had pizza for breakfast and lunch. As Lia was nibbling at her food (I just realized how many times I've used "As somebody was"), she had leftover popcorn in her pocket from the sleepover. She had some of that as well, which held her off. Emma asked Sheldon to switch seats with her so she can talk with Bryce and get to know him. And just fall in love even more. And asking Bryce on a date. And getting rejected by the fact of,

"I met you five minutes ago, so no." A little bit of tears were held back and she felt awkward for the rest of the meal. Toward the end of the meal, when they all leave, Emma asks Marina what she should do. Marina says,

"Ask him on a date and say, 'dates are for getting to know each other better, right?'"

Emma does that and apparently that was enough for him to say yes. Emma started to freak once Bryce said that. Another poem from Lia:

It then became night as the sun went down, and nobody went home with any sort of frown. As the sky went dusk, and then pitch black, Emma is hoping to get her guy, tomorrow for breakfast with the boy Sean, I'll get something fried.

Lia then goes on to go to bed and think about everything that happened within these three days. So much has happened. All the way from escaping a hell-hole to falling in love to dealing with racism to making new friends to being a new person to stand out to rise to the top to get everything new to saving the world to running from evil to learning new people to going places to be a rising topic on the news, to basically be born in fame to be brought up with others to try new things and most importantly, to decide for herself instead of serving a dictator. She now fights for a new cause. A new cause that is a better cause from her new perspective after losing her memory and being born as a new person altogether. After recapping all the things that happened, she then goes to bed with someone that means the world to her, a feeling she was never able to feel before, a feeling she wants to be bigger, she would want Liam to follow her wherever she goes, she wants Liam there at all times. To an extent, Liam is the thing that matters to her the most. She would do anything for Liam and wants to do everything romantically possible with Liam because she loves him so much. She awakes in the middle of the night to see Liam sleeping next to her. She then gets closer to Liam and hugs hugs him and goes back to sleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Twelve

In the new morning of the next day, Lia awakes to Liam making eggs for breakfast. He seems to be making it for four people. Why? Lia goes up to Liam and says,

"Hey. Whatcha making?" Saying while having her chin on his elbow.

"Oh, making eggs for us, Emma and Bryce. Turns out they went on a date last night and are really into each other, so they're coming over in 10 minutes." Liam says.

"TEN MINUTES? YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP SOONER. I'm going to change love you!" She says kissing Liam on the cheek. She then goes and puts on the purple tee she got from the mall, brushes her teeth, and brushes her hair… tentacles? (I'm not sure if that's brushable) She then finishes as soon as Emma and Bryce arrive. They all then talk about what they could do after breakfast. They decide to do some turf war since Lia can't do ranked or league battle yet. They then join the dreaded lobby. Once they get into a game, They get separated on to different teams and have fun They just splat away and do the most fun things and they play all the way from 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM. They then just go to the diner to the right of the lobby where spike always is. They eat some food and hang out there all the way to 7. They then go to a movie that had recently came out: Squidstopher Robin. Lia had never heard of the characters until then because she only had memories of the last three days and the ones of today. She enjoyed the movie, and so did everyone else. They then did one last thing together: Laser tag. Lia had never played the game so she didn't understand it until the first 10 minutes into it. After that, They all went to their own houses. Then Liam gets a text from his parents.

Mom and Dad: Hey Liam! We noticed you at the diner today! Sorry the media is being against you. It's unfair! We also saw that girl with you at the diner. Congrats on your love even though you didn't tell us! You two better not be doing anything crazy even though you already have by kissing for 30 whole seconds on live TV! We want to come over and meet her tomorrow. It doesn't matter if you want us to or not because we are coming over tomorrow at 10:00 AM! Be prepared! Liam had many secrets that he kept from his parents. Reason being he can't tell them he is a secret agent that works for the Squidbeak Splatoon because everyone thinks it's disbanded. People only know about it if world accidentally slips. Then they have to join or promise to have their mouths shut, Liam couldn't tell them her origins because she has no parents (not any she remembers at least), He also can't tell them where she lives since she lives with him, which he can't tell his parents for reasons. Lia can also only tell them about the past four days, so she can't talk about any parents or childhood or anything. This was the ultimate danger zone of letting his secret slip. Lia also was smart enough to pick up on all of this, too.

"What are we gonna do?" They both say at the same time and then they start to laugh.

"But seriously though, what are we going to do?" Lia says with dead seriousness.

"I think we can just wing it." Liam says.

"That's a horrible idea!" Lia yells at him.

"Well, that's all we can do. We can't prepare for this. If things go wrong, we just tell them about the Squidbeak Splatoon and the deepsea metro." Liam says.

"Fair enough, but let's ask them to meet at the diner." Lia says.

"Sure" They then go to bed, thinking about tomorrow morning. As soon as they wake up, they get ready and dress their best for the diner with his parents.

"Liam, should I go with the squidtail in the back or my regular hairstyle?" Lia asks.

"Go with your usual style." Liam says.

"Squidtail it is then." Lia says back.

"Wait, what?" Liam says back as he sees Lia doing her ponytail. Lia just stays silent.

"Ok." Liam says to himself. They are almost ready to head out the door when Lia walks up to Liam and says,

"Are you sure this will work?" Lia asks in desperation of a yes.

"Of course it will." Liam says back while brushing his teeth. After Liam finishes brushing his teeth, they head on down to the diner.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Thirteen

Warning: This Chapter has things such as profanity (Word count: 1). Please only proceed if you can handle it.

When they arrive at the diner, Liam sees his parents and brings Lia over. As they walk over there, Lia says a reminder of,

"Stick to the plan." As they reach the table Liam's parents are at, they stand up to greet them. As they exchange names, Lia finds out Liam's dad is Iam and his mom is named Lily. Clever.

"So I can see Liam's name is a combination of your names, correct?" Lia asks.

"Yes, indeed. Any reason you are named Lia?" Iam asks. This got Lia and Liam thinking. They can't tell them the truth without the backstory. Lia says,

"No, there really isn't."

"Who are your parents?" Lily asks Lia. Lia holds back tears while Liam says,

"Sadly, they're dead." Even though she actually doesn't know since her amnesia says so.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Lily asks.

"It's Ok, it's no big deal." Even though it was. As the waiter comes around, while Liam's parents are ordering their drinks, He notices Pearl, Marina, Bryce, Emma, Cap, Sheldon, Callie, and Marie all at one table looking at his table of four. How did they know? Liam taps Lia on the shoulder and points to them. She seems unfazed. Liam thinks, _does she know something I don't?_ When the waitress brings back the drinks, Liam had no clue what to order, so he just got a burger. When the waitress left, his parents noticed the table with all of the other agents. They say,

"Excuse us for a moment, we need to do something." As they go to get autographs. Then, Liam asks,

"What are they doing here?"

"I thought we would just tell your parents our identity. They all agreed and it would be more convincing if everyone was here. It's a good idea now. We put it together last minute and it will work." Lia says reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Liam asks.

"Of course it will work." Lia says, mocking Liam. As his parents come back, acting like they aren't freaking out to look good, they start to say,

"Where did you grow up, Lia?"

"I also had amnesia from when a guy apparently ran into me. It damaged my Parietal lobe (Memory), but not my frontal lobe (Intelligence)." The parents then go silent as they think, _What has this girl gone through?_

"So, Where do you live, Lia?" They look at each other and Liam just says,

"Alright, we're dropping the bombshell."  
"What bombshell?" Iam asks. Lia then starts to wave over the agents.

"So to start things off, Callie is agent 1, Marie is agent two, and I'm 3. We saved the world from DJ Octavio one year ago. We were the ones that brought back the great zapfish. Emma, Agent four, helped again, Marie save Callie from DJ Octavio and bring back the great zapfish for a second time. Then while they were doing that, I saved Lia from an underground place and saved the world from a robot. That was also with Pearl and Marina. That's what we did. In a nutshell. That is also why Lia lives with me since she doesn't have a home, at least not one she remembers. To her, we are her only family, friends, and everything else. So, we're more than just famous, we're world savers." They go dead silent again. They don't really know what to do in this scenario.

"Why haven't you told us?" Iam yells.

"Couldn't. Cap's rules." Liam says.

"Who the hell is Cap and why is he putting you through this?" Iam says a bit louder, with Lily shuushing him since they're in a resturaunt and so they don't draw attention.

"Cap is Captain Cuttlefish. Leader of the old and new Squidbeak Splatoon." This shocked him since everybody presumed he was lost in the great turf war.

"We weren't supposed to tell you because of him, but it's fine with you two. You're my parents." Liam says, when just realizing Lia is holding his hand. Iam and Lily are both flustered at hearing this news. They try to process for the next three minutes.

"So that's how you all know each other!" Lily says.

"Yup." Liam says.

"Well, I would trust Cap." Lily says

"Same." Iam replies.

"Really?" Liam says in excitement.

"Yeah." They all then celebrate with now 11 people at the table and they all enjoy food at the diner.

You there? Come in, Squadron Leader, is it time to strike while the moment is right?

Yes. Yes indeed.


	15. Intermission

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Intermission

Alright, Bryce you need to go in there, and give us a time to strike, alright?

Alrighty, boss.

So, when will you?

Hopefully tomorrow since Lia gave them all a place to meet up at the diner. All of them will be there

Good. I'll see you then

One thing.

What, Bryce?

Promise me something.

What's that?

Don't hurt the one named Emma.

Why?

Just don't. Please.

Ok. I won't.

Thank you.

14 hours later…

Alright, Boss, I'm at the location. You should come in now.

Ok. We're coming in now.

You remember our promise?

Of course I do.

Ok. Good.

Bryce then leaves the diner, even though he claimed to go use the bathroom. He then walks away, watching the octolings barge in, guns drawn. He then gets in the front of the truck they came from.

3 hours later...

Bryce, the prisoners are waiting for you.

Ok, I'll be there in a minute.

As Bryce walks toward the interrogation room, He puts on his vest that says, "Squadron Leader" on it. He then arrives.

So you made it, Bryce.

I did.

They are ready to be interrogated.

Ok, DJ.

Bryce then walks in the room, surprised, not because of the many of them, but that Emma's in there. He then walks out of the room.

I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt her!

Well, I lied, and now you must do your job.

Bryce then pulls out his weapon and aims it at DJ Octavio.

Why shouldn't I kill you right now?

You? Kill me? You're my most loyal subject. You wouldn't dare.

Release her.

I can't do that.

RELEASE HER!

…

DO IT!

No.

Bryce then pulls the trigger.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Fourteen

Profanity is in this Chapter (Word Count: 1 Expressions:1) Please read if you can handle it.

Closing in on the diner now, squadron leader. Launching our attack now.

In the middle of their dinner at the diner, they hear the door getting busted open while Octolings have their guns pointed at the eleven of them. All they hear is,

"Get on your knees, now!" As they listen to their commands, they all get tranquilized. When Liam wakes up, he sees that they are tied up and are all in a room. He tells them all to wake up and look around the room, even though there is nothing to see. Then, an octoling walks in the room. It's DJ Octavio.

"Have you noticed how many there are of you in the room?" They didn't count. They then did and only counted 10. Bryce was missing.

"Where's Bryce?!" Liam said.

"What did I do to him? Oh, it's more of what he did to you. He was a double agent. You just got played, and now he's going to be with you soon." He then leaves the room.

"That backstabbing little B*tch!" Pearl yells loudly.

"Son, is this what you do?" Iam says.

"Nope. It's a first." Liam replies as Bryce walks in the room, and he seems surprised. He then walks out of the room. They then hear a gunshot. Bryce then comes out and starts untying them.

"Bryce, WTF is going on?" Emma says to him.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a triple agent." Bryce says, smiling.

"What was that gunshot?"

"Oh, the DJ's dead. Now the alarm will probably go off soon, so let's get out of here quickly." As they start to run, they are baraged by enemies. Well, they would if they were spotted.

"Follow me." Lia says, remembering the coccyx phase of the underground. Since they have no weapons (except for Bryce), they must be sneaky. They all try to go by and Lia is leading the way. Towards a doorway, they see two guards guarding it. Lia and Emma go for a synchronized takedown. As they are doing that, Liam is opening the door. The light from the outside gives away the position of them and all of the guards rush at them. The door then closes itself. They're cornered. They are back to the same place they were at. On their knees. As soon as the guards are ordered to execute, Cap busts through the door and pops out the inkzooka and splats them all. The alarm is still going. They then escape through the door that was just broken by Cap and escape in the Cuttle Car.

"As they escape, they have multiple helicopters following them with octolings shooting at them.

"Cap, you got a plan?" Pearl says.

"You know when you said I was the hype man?" Cap says.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your turn." He says when we sends multiple inkstrikes at the helicopters. They all dodge, but don't realize they are homing. They do when they all get hit.

"Dang, Cap. You got the skills." Marina says.

"Well, they don't pay the bills." Cap says back. Pearl gasps.

"I can make a new album off of that! Skills that don't pay the bills." Pearl says excitedly.

"Now, Bryce, what was that all about? Triple agent? You should of told us. How did it even go down?" Emma asks.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Fifteen

"I'm so sorry, guys." Bryce says.

"For what? You killed the DJ and you played as a triple agent. What's wrong?" Callie replies.

"That wasn't my original intention. My original intention was to capture all of you but I had the DJ promise me Emma wouldn't get hurt. Of course, he lied, so I killed him, and then saw the light, the truth, the right way to go. I'm sorry I was blinded." Bryce says to the literal eleven others in the same car.  
"Well, what's done is done. All that matters is that your on the right side. Also, I have a new name for you. Agent triple." Cap says

"Oh, I like that." Bryce says.

"Better than Agent Nine." Emma agrees. Then they start driving back to inkopolis after all of that. The whole car ride is only filled with silence on the way back after that. They don't even know where to go, so Liam's parents bring up the topic. They all just reply of going home. Liam's parents decide to go with Liam and Lia to see their house(Since they couldn't before since it was too revealing of the secret. Cap drives them home in the Cuttle Car, first drops off Callie and Marie, then Emma, then Bryce, then Pearl and Marina, and then Cap, Liam, Lia, Lily, and Iam all get out here. Cap is going to showcase all of the hero things around the house while Liam and Lia would show them around the place later. Liam and Lia just decide to play some SquidBeats while they wait. They say while playing,

"Lia, what do you want to do later in life? You know, after we don't have to save the world anymore. DJ's dead, so we don't have to fight him anymore." Liam says.

"..."

"What, you don't know?" Liam says in a funny voice.

"Of course I know. So far, the world thinks of me as a pro in battles so that is a possibility, but that would get boring after a while. I might just be a public speaker and talk about my story, y'know, as long as Cap agrees. It would be a different story every time since everything is new for me. I still only have memories of up to five days ago and some things from the mem cakes (If you don't know what that is, here's a link!  /wiki/Mem_cake ). I still have a lot to learn. It would be nice if you showed me some more things tomorrow. I would appreciate it very much."

Cap, Iam, and Lily then walk in the room.

"It's currently eight P.M. right now. We were in DJ Octavio's base for over 5 hours. The day basically went by that fast." Lily says.

"Wow, that's a long time." Liam replies.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Iam says.

"Nothing much, just on how I'm going to show Lia around Inkopolis some more tomorrow. I'm definitely taking her to the lobby so she can do ranked battles." Liam says to his parents, which are longer worried about the shadiness of Lia.

"Actually, we should do that instead. It would be a great way for us to get to know her better. You really should let us do it." Lily says.

"As long as Lia's O.K. with it." Liam replies back. Doesn't know what to do about this. She hasn't had much time with only Liam- in her opinion. She wants to spend time with just Liam but doesn't want to be rude to his parents by saying "no".


	18. Haitus Notice

Sorry I have to put the series on Haitus, but I'm going to a resident camp for a week so I will not be able to upload. Sorry about the Haitus! I will post when I'm back!


	19. Another Haitus

So, it's been over a week so an explanation is owed. With school starting back, I don't have time to work an hour a day to do this. I am not able to post daily anymore, but I do have a plan for the future, AKA maybe monthly posts and daily or weekly will come back in the summer. Sorry, but I gotta do what I gotta do.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

Agent 3 x Agent 8 Fanfic (Straight) (Not Canon)

Chapter Sixteen

As Lia walks to the lobby with Lily and Iam to the lobby, Lia sees Grizzco (another link!  /wiki/Grizzco_Industries) and asks what that is. Iam and Lily are hesitant to tell her since it is a shady place, but agree that she will eventually learn about it and that she can handle it.

"That place is Grizzco Industries. It's a job to where you go hunt golden eggs from salmon that attack you. It's considered dangerous but it's not dangerous for a person like you." Lily says. Lia spots many buildings that contain all diferent content inside each one, ranging from a movie theater to a furtune telling place. She then asks about each one individually and learns about each one. She then sees a music shop that looks familiar, but she can't place it. They then arrive at the lobby. Lia asks what's to do there. They then go on to explain how the only thing she can do at the moment is turf war since she must be "experienced" before doing ranked, even though she had plenty of experience. She didn't really care, anyway. She just wanted to play. She then joined the lobby. Inside, when you were waiting for others, you had a screen floating above you stating your level, name, and weapon you use. When she first walked in, people looked at her as a noob (Because smurf accounts don't exist because each person only gets one) at the sport. Others had a bias toward her since her level was so low. Nobody recignized her because of her low level, despite her being a literal god on T.V.. When she was placed on her team of three random people, they just talked about how she's going to bring the team down while one person on the other team recognized who it was, and the other team was shook. When the match started, Lia went to work. She then went on to splat the whole enemy team time and time again with the splat charger. Her team didn't realize, of course, and was wondering where the enemy team was. At the end of the match, they reallized on the leaderboard that she got MVP with 21 splats with the charger in a turf war game. That's when they realized who she was. The seven in the game with her all wanted her autograph, but she only gave it to the enemy team since she knew what her teammates were talking about her earlier. It felt right to her to favor the nicer. She then decided to go on with life and exit the lobby since if i were to write about the lobby for a whole chapter, it would turn from a humor and romance fanfic to an action fanfiction, and it would be boring, so she goes to the fortune telling place. When she walks in, she sees an inkling sitting down who then says,

"I've expected you. Please sit down, my child." Lia then takes a seat.

"Got bored of the lobby, eh? You came to the right place. I see you are doing this as entertainment, but you will learn a lot that will put you in shock, whether you like it or not." She says, creepily. She then goes on to wave her hand over Lia's and starts to say more things about Lia like, "The underground wasn't pleasant, was it?" and, "I see how you saw the correct way of thinking. Of seeing the light." Lia was amazed at what she knew and decided to ask some questions.

"What problems do I have to face in the future?" she asks, needing to know.

"Many." She was being vague on purpose like all fortune tellers.

"Will I retrieve my memories?"

"In time, yes. One tomorrow, even."

"Love life?"

"As in?"

"What do you mean 'as in?'"

"I have said to much."

"What?"

"Do you must know?" The teller says

"Yes."

"Before you had amnesia, you had feelings for another boy, but you lost all memories of him." That was stunning for Lia and Liam's parents to hear.

"The other love life." She says to the teller.

"You two will overcome many problems together and your bond is like no other. This love is unbreakable." Lia knew that was good since it was about her.

"What will be our next problem we will have to face?"

"It is a problem everyone in inkopolis will face. It will lead to existential thoughts about fitting in. There will be four major sides even though it will only appear as two. You will be on the right side of this, however. You and others will overcome this obstacle together and show others the correct way of thinking. I must leave now." The teller then walks out of the room for no reason, leaving the three of them all in awe and super curious of what she meant.

"No, you can't do that! That will start a war between the two! You don't know what you're doing!" Marina yells.

"It will be a new way to welcome our new octoling guests. You will say this as our theme tomorrow." An anonymous voice says.

"No! We're not doing it!" Pearl yells back at him.

"You will do this!" He says.

"No, we won't!"

"Do it or I will find someone more fit for the job to do it." He retorts

"Fine!" Marina says, not realizing she just lost her job.


	21. Extra

Now with everything figured out, I have a new system on how to get things posted on time and to keep you guys entertained. I have a forum that will explain everything and you guys will enjoy what it has to offer! I will put the forum link in every chapter, too, so you guys can stay updated!

topic/216362/174071287/1/About-me-not-personal


End file.
